


Our Family's Name

by Himechi_kaori



Series: Rico and Anna : After the end [4]
Category: RiNa - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/M, Family, Other, Triplets, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himechi_kaori/pseuds/Himechi_kaori
Summary: Eli flinches everytime their father is called. Something tingles in his mind and he chose to voice them out.





	Our Family's Name

" ....Dad. why dont you have a family name? "

Rico stopped pulling the arrows from the target and looked and his son with a smiling, dumbfounded face. Eli looked up to him with calm and serene eyes.

An exact copy of his mothers.

" I mean. Normal other people's family names come from their paternal side. Why do we use's mom's family name? I even hear Grandpa bickering about giving us the Blackwood's name. "

The child continued cleaning his equipments. " Just curious. " he softly added.

Rico watched his son as he fell deep in thought. What would Anna do in a situation like this? What would she say? He wondered.

" Do you not like the surname Cosmos? " Rico test the waters.

However Eli raised his eyebrows ad hummed his thought. " No. I think its nice. Just... "

' I feel as if dad is not part of the family. Even though he is. Greatly. ' the child contemplates in his heart.

" DADDDDD. WHERE DO WE PUT THISSS??? " Aiden screamed from the other side of their camp. He can be seen carrying their heavy bag stubbornly. Rico quickly catch up to his other son. Eli observed as his brother ran up the hill and sat next to him, gasping in air.

" Eli. Whats wrong? " Aiden managed to squueze tbe words between his breathes.

" ...Dont you think its weird that Dad dont have our family name? " Eli asks calmly.

Aiden laid down on the dried leaves in a dramatic drop. " It feels lonely, you mean? "

Eli kept his stance. Thinking. " Un. " he nods. He is our family too. He takes care of them troublesome kids and take care of their dear mother like their his only treasures in the world. But when people mention his name. Its not Mr. Cosmos or anything like that.

He blew his long bangs away from his face. Its a small thing yet it bothered him.

" Mom will know what to do. She always do! " Aiden grins wide as he rolls in tbe leaves.

\----------------

" Hm. I see you have a point there. " Anna vacuumed under the carpet as Aiden and Eli hold it up. Then placed it down again so she can clean the top part. Niina watch like a hwak to make sure no dust is left.

" Well. We never really talked a lot about this because we didnt feel like it matters much. " Anna sat down after they are done and the kids hustled on her lap. Eyes anticipating with hope.

She smiles at them. ' It must matter since to them. There are two of us. And we act as one. But the surnames throws them off like we are separate. '

" Now. I wonder what can we do. You want something to symbolize us as a family? "

They all nod firmly.

" Its like the family next door. We call them all the Graham's family. But we have nothing specific to call ourselves. If we call ourselves Cosmos then it doesnt include Dad. " Niina explained in length.

But that wasnt entirely true. They always refered to them as Rico's family or those sort. And she isnt sure if Rico wants to put the name there. He probably wouldnt mind. Maybe though, there can be a solution to this?

" Then why dont you ask your father to make a name for us. " she asks.

" We can change our names? " Aiden tilts his head.

" Well not literally our names. But something like. Maybe the name of our home. Something that belongs to only us. A name plaque would be nice too. "

The triplets beamed at the the idea.

\-------

" Oh. Anna, Welcome home. " Rico greeted her at the door and kissed her forehead. Carrying her bag inside.

" Did you think of names already? " Anna looks surprised when she see all the papers stuck on the wall as she remove her scarf.

" They were really excited about it. " Rico hummed happily. He grabbed her hand the moment Anna stopped at his side. After reading the name suggestions, she noticed something.

" All sound like a man's name though..." she wonders.

He nods. " Yeah. Thats the point. "

" Wouldnt a feminine names gives off more comfort and welcome? " they exchange glances. Rico frowns.

" ....But I need the house to care for you when I'm not home." he says as a matter of fact.

" I can care for it just fine. Its not like we never did this before. " Rico stared at her.

"...No. When I'm gone. I want to entrust my responsibilities to a man I trust. Kinda? " he ends his words with a bit of perplexion. Its just a house's name and he is being fussy over it.

Anna's silence brought his attention back to her. Her ears are now reddish. She pouted a bit, a habit when she is a bit distressed.

" What nonsense are you spouting? " she said. But her blushing made Rico smiled softly.

" Think of him as a replacement of me. " he hugged her close.

" I dont need any other man in my life. "

" But Cedrus is my man. He will take care of us all. " Rico casually placed his chin on her head. Anna splurts a laugh and nods.

" Cedrus it is then. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
